


Comfort

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel offers hidden comfort in a crowded room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stagnation13 (Bellalaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/gifts).



“Colonel?” Hammond repeated, frown furrowing his brow with concern. “Your report?”  
  
Jack closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself to recount the details of the latest in a long string of near disastrous missions. He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn’t come. He glanced automatically to the man seated next to him, but turned back almost immediately; the move was too risky while he was feeling so vulnerable.  
  
Daniel leaned forward in his chair; the movement rolling him closer to Jack, and under the table, Jack felt the back of Daniel’s hand brush against his thigh. Jack subtly pushed his own chair a few millimeters closer to Daniel’s and let his hands drop into his lap.  
  
He slid his hand down his own leg until it covered the warm weight stroking his thigh. Daniel flipped Jack’s hand over, laced their fingers together and squeezed briefly before withdrawing, thumb gently rubbing over the pulse point in Jack’s wrist as it slipped away, the gentle reassurance lasting no more than a few seconds.  
  
Jack took a deep breath and launched into his report, buoyed by the memory of Daniel’s hand and the length of long leg still pressed tightly to his own.


End file.
